Vampires' Will Never Hurt You
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Sora Cross is a normal Day Class student with a dark secret. She's really a pureblood vampire! How will Zero and Yuki react to this? And the fact that Akatsuki is engaged to her? Who knew? What will happen to this vampire when Zero starts to drink blood from Yuki? Zero X OC / Akatsuki X OC Sorta
1. Pureblood

Hello, this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic. I loved the show way back when and then fell back in love with it this Christmas when I got both seasons on DVD. I so wish they would make a third season. My OC's info takes up majority of the first half of the chapter, sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Claimer: I do own Sora Cross

Key:

"Talking"

Action

_Thought_

_"Speaking in memory"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

Name; Sora Cross

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearence: White hair that comes down to her shoulders. Blue eyes. Wears standard Day Class uniform.

Casual clothes: White V neck Tshirt, black skinny jeans, black leather vest, and black boots.

She is part of the Disiplinary Commitee. She knows about Vampires. She was found as an infant by Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy. Kaien raised her as his own daughter. Yuki and her act like twins sometimes. Zero and her have met before Zero was brought into the Cross household. She makes friends with vampires easily.

* * *

Now to the story:

My name is Sora Cross. I'm 17 years old. I live and go to school at Cross Academy. A private school with a Day Class and a Night Class. I'm a Day Class student that is part of the Disipinary Commitee with Yuki and Zero. Along with normal prefect duties, we have to maintain the secret of the Night Class. The secret being that it's entire student population are Vampires. To me Vampires aren't scary, seriously I could mess them up if I wanted to. I've known that Zero is a Vampire since the day he arrived on our doorstep. He tells me everything, and I do mean everything. He told me that he likes Yuki, it made me a little jealous but I'll get over it. I hope. This is the fourth day of the new school year, and what do I do? I build my glass pyramid replica for my World History class project, thst isn't due until next month. I have a dorm to myself in the Headmaster's building. I don't know why, but he makes sure to keep me close. I stood on my tippy toes to reach the top of the pyramid, the breeze that blew in though my open window rustled through my white hair. The scent in the air was suffecating. My body froze and began to tremble. My chest burned with thirst, the thirst for blood. My eyes glowed a bright shade of crimson. I felt fangs grow inside my mouth. Using what little strength I had I slammed the window shut. Yuki's blood was tempting, I almost lost control. I sat in a dark corner of my room. When I could control myself I looked around the room. My pyramid was shattered on the floor. I could feel peices of glass stuck in my feet. The scent of Yuki's blood still hung in the air and my thrist only grew worse. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight back the thirst for blood. I heard footsteps come up to my room, and I sensed a vampire. _Please don't be Zero. I don't want him to see me as something he hates most. _Kaien and Kaname walked into my room without knocking. I bared my fangs at the two men. Kaien took something out of his pocket and Kaname held a glass of water. Kaien put two white tablets in the glass of water. The tablets dissolved and the water turned red. Kaien then handed my the glass of blood.

"Drink this Sora, it will help" Kaien urged. I took the glass and drank the red liquid. It was bland, but it served its purpose for now. My eyes went back to their normal shade of blue and the fangs dissappeared, along with the intense thirst for blood.

"What just happened?" I asked picking the glass out of my feet. Kaien looked over at Kaname, who nodded his head in approval.

"Sora, this may be hard for you to take in. You are a Vampire." Kaien sighed. I blinked a couple times to let it sink in.

"Not just any vampire, you are half human and half pureblood. Though it a short amount of time, your human half will be devoured by you pureblood half. Then you will be a pureblood vampire" Kaname explained.

"But...how?" was all I could manage.

"Your mother was a human that fell in love with a pureblood, who fell in love with her long before she knew. Your father was a pureblood vampire named Rido Kuran. Though he normally devoured any human, he took a likeing to her and got her pregnant. You were born, and Rido decided to kill your mother and you. He managed to kill her but when he tried to kill you he was hurt badly. " Said Kaname.

"Kuran? Isn't that your last name?" I asked the pureblood. He nodded.

"He is my uncle" Kaname said.

"So you're cousins?" Kaien asked. Kaname nodded.

"You and Senri Shiki are half siblings" Kaname said. I nodded. _No wonder we get along. _

"We better tell Yuki and Zero" Kaien said and started to leave. I grabbed his sleeve.

"I want to be the one to tell them" I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Kaien asked.

"In time, but for now it is best we try and cover it up" Kaname spoke.

"Lie?" Kaien asked.

"Yes, we must lie to them. Sora needs to be moved to the Moon Dorm for everyones safety, with out Yuki and Zero finding out before she is ready to tell them" Kaname answered.

"Okay, well what should we say?" Kaien asked.

"I am secretly engaged to Akatsuki Kain and he wants me to live in the Moon Dorm" I said. Both men looked at me wierd.

"What? I thought it sounded good." I shrugged.

"That's a very intresting idea Sora" Kaien said.

"Yes, that sounds good. I will break the news of your engagement to Akatsuki. Have your bags ready to go in an hour" with that Kaname left.

"I wonder how Yuki and Zero will react? What do you think?" Kaien asked.

"Zero is going to hate me and Yuki is going to be either very excited or sad I'm moving to the Moon Dorms" I answered sadly.

"He won't hate you"

"Yes he will"

"Well, there is only one way to find out!" Kaien said and happily skipped down the hallway. After he left I packed my few things and headed towards his office to get the Night Class uniform. I knocked lightly an the door and walked in. Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Kaien were waiting inside. I put on a brave face and tried to play the role of sweet fiance. I smiled sweetly at Akatsuki and laid my bag near the door.

"So...Sora you're engaged to Akatsuki?" Yuki asked nervously. I nodded.

"What? You were serious?!" Zero asked the Headmaster.

"I was" he replied hiding behind Kaname. Zero glared at me and stomped out the door. I let out a sigh.

"He took it well" I mumbled.

"I thought for sure he was going to at least attempt to take Akatsuki's head off" Kaien confessed.

"Should I be offended by that?" Akatsuki asked with his normal nonchalant attitude.

"Not at all, I would take it as a compliment" Kaien said.

"I suppose it's time for us to be going, our classes start soon." Kaname said. Yuki nodded.

"See you later Sora!" She said and hugged me.

"See ya later Yuki" I hugged her back and she left the room. I let out another sigh.

"Well that was intresting" Hanabusa said.

"I don't think intresting is the right word for it." I mumbled.

"So we are engaged. I don't recall asking you though..." Akatsuki said.

"I asked you." I teased.

"Hm? Really? I don't remember answering."

"I answered for you"

"No choice, huh?"

"Nope!"

"We really should get going now, before the fangirl patrol finds us" Hanabusa pointed out.

I nodded and picked up my bag.

"I'll be needing a Night Class uniform, Headmaster" I said.

"Call me father! and here you go!" He handed me the uniform.

"Thanks, father" After I said that he went crazy and started hugging me. I karate chopped him in the gut.

"Nice move" He wheezed.

"Thanks, see ya!"I waved and left with the three vampires.


	2. In Love?

Never try and pull off fake fingernails. It hurts. Stupid superglue.

Disclaimer: Me no own VK. I want to though, I would make a third season!

Claimer: I do own Sora Cross and future OC *Name won't be revealed until later*

Key:

"Talking"

Action

_Thought_

_"Speaking in memory"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

"So...Kaname...these two know right?" I asked the pureblood.

"Yes, they know"

"Good. Now I can go insane peacefully." I said.

"You're going insane?" I heard Takuma ask.

"Feels that way" I replied.

"They are aware you're a pureblood." Kaname said. I let out a sigh.

"Sounds like fun" Rima said sitting next to Senri.

"Yes, it is." I said. I spotted my half brother. I grinned evilly.

"Why is she looking at me that way?" Senri asked.

"I didn't tell him that part though." I heard Kaname say.

"Tell me what?" Senri asked in a bored tone. I jumped towards him and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"You, Senri Shiki are my half brother!" I smiled and let him go. Every one in the room froze.

"What?" Senri asked shocked by the news.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I asked the red head.

"Lord Kaname, is this true?" Ruka asked.

"Indeed, it is. Sora is the pureblood half sister of Shiki." Kaname answered.

"Yep, so your my lil bro Senri!" I teased and ruffled his hair.

"Do you have Pocky?" Senri asked. I pulled out two large boxes of the chocalate covered biscuit sticks.

"Sure do!"

"Then I'm fine with that." Senri accepted me as his sister and took my Pocky.

"And Akatsuki and Sora are engaged!" Hanabusa said excitedly. Ruka looked about ready to pass out.

"WHAT?" Ruka asked very loudly.

"Simmer down princess" I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's going to be akward around here now" Akatsuki mumbled.

"Lord Kaname, a pureblood engaged to an aristocrat? That's only to be allowed if no other purebloods are available" Ruka stated.

"So you want Sora to marry me, Ruka?"

"No, I'm sorry Lord Kaname"

"So...this is a little akward." Rima stated.

"No kidding" I said. I looked towards the always calm and collected Akatsuki for help. He looked about as nervous as I did.

"So...when did you ask her Akatsuki?" Takuma broke through the akward silence. It didn't help.

"She asked me"

"Oh, when?" Takuma asked. I blinked stupidly and pretended the desk was really interesting.

"A month ago"

"Oh, when you were on the trip to visit your family?" Takuma asked.

"That's right, Sora was gone then too. Did you go with him?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes, she did." Akatsuki answered.

"How did you two meet?" Hanabusa asked us.

"When he enrolled." I answered this time. Akatsuki ran his fingers through his orange fiery hair.

"I was filing the Headmasters paperwork as punishment for not eating his cooking. Then Akatsuki came in and 'accidently' set some of the papers on fire. After that, everything happened on it's own." I smiled. _Never knew I was that good at lying. _

"How romantic" Ruka said sarcastically.

"How would you know?" I mumbled under my breath. She shot me a 'scary' glare. I simply smirked evilly in response.

"Cat fight" Rima said. I snickered.

"More like a lion fighting a kitten" Ruka spat.

"Rawr" I said and sat down on the desk. I made sure to sit beside Akatsuki, just so I could rub Ruka's face in the fact she's still single.

"Why you little!" Ruka started.

"Tsk, Tsk. Remember who your talking to Ruka." Kaname said. He watched the whole thing go down.

"But, Lord Kaname she's not a pureblood yet." Hanabusa said.

"Watch Aido, her vampire blood is about to bubble up to the surface. Even if just for a moment." Kaname smiled.

"You just want to get close to Lord Kaname, you pathetic human!" Ruka hissed. I think my patience for this woman just snapped.

"Just who do you think your talking to, aristacrat?" I spat back. I could feel my features turn from human to vampire, but a new feeling buzzed in my head. Power over underlings. Ruka backed down immediatly.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted, Lady Sora. Please forgive me." Ruka said and bowed. My features returned to their human state and the power that I had went away.

"Fine, but I still don't like you" I folded my arms and turned away.

"Of course, Lady Sora. My actions were unforgivable."

"Not unforgivable, just a tad bit on the argivating side. Because I'm not here to get close to Kaname. I'm here to be with Akatsuki." I lied.

"The teacher is late." Senri said. He didn't pay attention to anything that just happened.

"We have a teacher?" Hanabusa asked surprised.

"I guess you never paid attention in class?" I asked the blue eyed aristacrat.

"Hehe. Well you see, Sora I've known this kind of stuff since I was a kid" He smiled. THe teacher never showed up. So after the class was over we went back to the Moon Dorms. I put on the Night Class uniform and my disiplinary commitee badge.

"Going on patrol?" Akatsuki asked from the door way. I practically jumped under the bed.

"You snuck up on me" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Not that hard for a vampire."

"Guess not. As for you question, yes. I still have to patrol the school grounds with Zero and Yuki." I answered.

"After your finished, you mind taking a walk with me?" Akatsuki asked.

"Sure, I try and finish my rounds quick so I'll be finish sooner." I smiled.

"Thanks" He walked with me downstairs. Zero and Yuki were waiting with Kaname and Hanabusa already. Hanabusa had done something wrong, because Kaname backhanded him right across the face.

"Oh boy, what did that idiot do now?" Akatsuki mumbled under his breath. I giggled. Akatsuki is a funny guy. Zero didn't even look at me when I walked out the door with him and Yuki.

"The Headmaster and I are patroling the South and West side of the campus, while you and Zero patrol the North and East side." Yuki smiled. Zero mumbled something I couldn't hear. Apparently Yuki could.

"Zero! That's not very nice! Sora's done nothing wrong! Apologize to her!" Yuki demaded. I stood there and had a stupid look on my face. _What did he say? _

"No." Zero said. Yuki started to get frustrated.

"He doesn't have to." I mumbled. "But thanks for the concern Yuki" I smiled a little.

"I wasn't going to." Zero mumbled. _Enough is enough Kiryu! You're going down!_

"You are such a punk Zero!" I laughed and tackled him. He was dumbstruck by the fact I had not only tackled him to the ground, but the fact that I had him pinned down were he couldn't move.

"Sora?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yes, sister of mine?" I asked.

"Get off me Sora!" Zero hissed.

"I'm so scared Zero." I teased.

"I'm serious."

"Big deal you're always serious"

"You're starting to get on my nerves"

"What are you going to do about it?" I smirked. The Headmaster showed up and was standing beside Yuki. They both had the same 'Is this woman crazy?' look on their faces.

"Sora"

"Zero"

"Get off me"

"Not until you apologize"

"For what?"

"What are you stupid? Not saying hi to me. Duh!"

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"I said I'm sorry!" He said louder. The Headmaster and Yuki decided it was time for them to go. Before I started to beat the living daylights out of Zero. It's happened before, many times.

"Apology not accepted." I said and got off of him.

"Why not?" He asked as we began walking.

"Because you were mad at me earlier." I said sadly.

"That's because you're engaged to one of those vampires!"

"Since when have you cared? Last time I checked the only one you wanted to stay away from vampires was Yuki." I asked. Zero looked at me strangly. He looked angry, confused, sad, and hurt. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Sora, what are you saying?" He asked.

"I've always been there to listen to you and Yuki when you were scared, hurt, in love. All of the feelings you two couldn't show, you both told me. I'm like a walking diary. I've always listened. But no one has ever heard my cries for help." I said and ran off towards the Moon Dorm. It started to rain. Zero had stood there with a shocked expression on his face as I ran. I reached the edge of the Moon Dorm when I felt a vampire presence. It wasn't from Zero or the Night Class. I leaned against the Moon Dorms gate and pulled out my anti vampire weapon, Amaterasu. A pair of twin samurai swords spelled with an antivampire enchantment.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"My, you're a lovely girl. May I drink your blood?" A pair of red eyes shown though the darkness and rain. Before I could think the level E had me pinned against the gate.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. I tried to slice at the level E but he knocked my weapons out of my hands. I shut my eyes and prayed for someone to save me.

"Sora!?" I opened my eyes and watched the level E turn to dust. Behind him I saw Akatsuki. The vampire had drank a lot of my blood and I was really dizzy.

"Akatsuki" I said. I fell forward. Akatsuki dashed towards me and caught me. My wounds healed rather quickly, but I was still pretty shaken up by the experience. Akatsuki had taken me up to my room and left me to chanfe into dry clothes. After I changed I sat on my bed. Akatsuki knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in" he said and opened the door. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Totally useless" I mumbled.

"Hn?"

"I can't even protect myself from a level E"

"I bet you had your mind on other things"

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard your voice and followed it. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"You saved me. You didn't have to but you did. Why?" I asked.

"That's why I wanted to take a walk with you, I wanted to talk to you."

"And since Kaname is talking to the Headmaster, you thought it would be alright to talk now?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, not only did I hear what you said to Kiryu about being like a walking diary but I've heard you pleading for help."

"No one hears me. They drown out my voice with their own sorrows and burdens."

"You've always been there for Yuki and Kiryu, both of which have poured every burden and sorrow they've ever had onto you. It's sounds like a heavy burden to bear."

"When do you hear me cry for help?"

"When you're left alone, you sing."

I gasped. No one has ever heard me sing. Not even the Headmaster. "Akatsuki, how do you know that?"

"I've had a bit of a crush on you for quite sometime now. I use my abilities as a vampire to my advantage, and I listen to you"

"Akatsuki?" I asked shocked at this new info. He smirked.

"I even know you have a crush on Kiryu."

"Not any more." I said. He raised a brow. "He hates me now, I wouldn't be able to live knowing someone I hold dear to me, hates and curses my very existance."

"I feel the same"

I gave him a confused stare.

"You dislike vampires, you are very dear to me. Do you see now?"

"Akatsuki, what are you implying?"

"Sora, I love you."

After Akatsuki said that he kissed me. Smack on the lips with out warning. At first I was shocked that Akatsuki Kain, the most level headed guy in the world just confessed that he loved me and was now kissing me. My brain had lost all function and I kissed Akatsuki back. _What am I doing? I'm in a make out session with a vampire! What is happening? You know what, nevermind. I love Akatsuki. I think? _

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon with Ruka staring at me.

"What woman what?" I asked her.

"Lord Kaname would like a word with you." after she said that she left. I called Kaname every name I could as I got dressed in my casual clothes. I threw my pajamas into the dirty clothes bin. I saw a note on my dresser. I picked it up and read it.

_'Sora,_

_ You fainted from exaustion while kissing me, so I put you to bed. Sleep well, I'll see you tommorow_

_ Love, Akatsuki'_

"I'm such a loser! Akatsuki has got a lot of patience dealing with a girl like me!" I ranted to myself. I pratically ran down the hallway to Kaname's room. Forgetting to knock, I burst through the door. I was out of breath and didn't notice Akatsuki and Hanabusa standing there.

"What?" I asked the pureblood. I was still out of breath and doubled over trying to bring life back to my shrivled up lungs.

"Sora!" Hanabusa scolded. I glared at him.

"Fine. Yes, Kaname?" I asked and stood back up.

"Akatsuki, Hanabusa you both may leave." Kaname waved them off. They did as they were told and left the room. Leaving me alone with Kaname. Who I think is very creepy.

"I forbid you to fall for him" Kaname said finally.

"Fall for who?" I asked. _I swear if he says Akatsuki I will personally rip his heart out. If he has one. _

"Zero Kiryu" He answered. I let out a relieved sigh. He raised a brow. "That wasn't the reaction I expected."

I froze. _He might try to seperate Akatsuki and me. Akatsuki is the only one who understands, I won't let that happen._

"I wasn't planning on falling for Zero anyways." I replied.

"So you don't love him?"

"That way? No. As a friend? yes."

"Alright, you may leave."

"See ya" I walked out the door. Kaname sighed. _Yep. I'm not infirior to Kaname, and will not be treated as if I am._

* * *

After I cursed Kaname, again. I walked down to the sittng room where Akatsuki was sitting on the couch. They were talking about some wacky chocolate holiday. So I decided to join in on the chocolate fun. I sat on Akatsuki's lap, Akatsuki smiled a little. Ruka glared at me.

"Sup Hot Stuff?" I asked Akatsuki.

"We're talking about Saint Xocolatos day." Akatsuki answered.

"How cute! She even has a nickname for you!" Takuma said overjoyed for Akatsuki.

"Nickname?" Akatsuki asked.

"She called you 'Hot Stuff' in referance to your fire wielding" Rima explained.

"Yep!"

* * *

I made Akatuki a box of chocolates. Then I got hungry and ate them. Now I have to make more.

On the day of Saint Xocolatos, I woke up a little early that afternoon. To my surprise everyone else was awake too.

"The fangirls wouldn't leave the gates, even when the Disaplinary commitee threatened them." I heard Takuma say. I remembered that. Poor Zero. He wouldn't get any chocolate. I shook the thought out of my head and peeked over the railing. Akatsuki wasn't down there. He must be in his room. So I walked towards his room and heard two voices. Hanabusa's and Akatsuki's.

"You really fell in love with Sora!?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes" Akatsuki answered.

"What if Lord Kaname finds out?"

"I don't know"

I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. Both men looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Sora"

"He stills believes I'm playing the role of the sweet fiance. He won't find out." I whispered. The men nodded.

I smiled and left the room. I walked back to my room and saw Ruka leaning against the door.

"Sora, I need to talk to you, in private." She muttered. I motioned her into the room. I closed the door behind us.

"What's bothering you Ruka?" I asked.

"I think I love Takuma." She blurted out.

"Really?"

"Can you keep it a secret?"

"You have my word."

"Thank you!" She hugged me.

"No problem"

* * *

Saint Xocolatos day shall continue in the next chapter of Vampires Will Never Hurt You.


	3. Cheater

Walmart. The bane of my exsistance. My feet hurt.

Disclaimer: Me no own VK. I want to though, I would make a third season!

Claimer: I do own Sora Cross and future OC *Name won't be revealed until later*

Key:

"Talking"

Action

_Thought_

_"Speaking in memory"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

Saint Xocolatos Day Continued.

After my little chat with Ruka I decided to get my choclates to Akatsuki. I grabbed the orange and white box. I made sure all the chocolates were there. Even the very special one. In the center of the middle chocolate was a cherry covered in my blood. I learned Akatsuki like cherries so that's why it was in there. I made sure it had a little white chocolate heart on it so he knew to eat that one first. I closed the box back and tied the white ribbon back around it. Then I headed out the door to Akatsuki's room. I didn't have to go very far, because as it turned out he was now downstairs in his Pjs still. So being me, I slid down the banister and landed on my feet. I walked over to Akatsuki and handed him the box. The rest of the vampires watched me. Akatsuki took the box and smiled.

"You bought chocolate?" he asked.

"Correction, I made chocolate." I smiled.

"Thanks Sora"

"You're very welcome Hot Stuff" I smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. He turned a light shade of crimson. Akatsuki opened the box and saw the special chocolate. I picked it up.

"Here you go!" I fed the chocolate to him. After I second he realized that my blood was in the chocolate covered cherry. After he finished eating the chocolate he hugged me and closed the chocolates.

"So are you gonna eat those?" Senri asked him.

"Yes, in a minute." He said and took my hand. He walked me back to my room and closed the door behind him. We stoof there alone in my room, yet again.

"So? Does my blood taste good?" I asked.

"It's addicting" he replied.

"Hmm?"

"Your blood is very..." He walked closer to me and held on to my shoulders. "... addicting" Akatsuki bit my neck. I winced a little. I could feel the blood leaving my body. I held on to the back of Akatsuki's shirt with all my strength.

"Akatsuki" I whispered. I caught his attention and he stopped drinking my blood. My wound healed and Akatsuki stood there in shock at what he had just done.

"Sora... I... I didn't mean to..." Akatsuki stuttered. The look on his face said everything. Akatsuki knew.

"You know now. Don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"His blood isn't the only one I taste. I can taste the Hio family and many other purebloods' within your blood."

"Hio? As in Shizuka Hio?"

"How do you know her?"

"She's the woman that killed Zero's parents and turned him into a vampire."

"Why would her blood be in you? Are you related to her in anyway?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"This is strange"

I nodded. Then I smirked.

"So my blood's addicting, eh?"

"Very"

I kissed him on the cheek and jumped out the window to the right of me.

"See ya Hot Stuff!" I winked and blew him a kiss. He waved back at me and I ran off to my secret base. It's really just the old abadoned dorm Kaname used when he first arrived. I opened the large doors and checked for and level Es' I didn't find any so I went up to Akatsuki's old room that he shared with Hanabusa. As always my piano and my electric and acustic guitars were in thier places. Dust had created a thick blanket over everything. In the dust I seen footprints, and they were fresh. I seen someone had touched my instruments lightly, as if they used only their fingertips. My song book laid on the piano bench. I had left it on top of the piano. I saw the rectangle negative in the dust on top of the piano. Someone had moved it. I picked it up. A single purple ribbon marked a page. There was only two people who knew my sixth favorite color was purple. Those two were Hanabusa and Zero. I opened the notebook up to the marked page. It was one of my favorites. So I decided to play it. I sat the book up on the music stand and sat at the piano. After I made sure it was tuned, I placed my fingers on the keys.

"Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai  
Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I... see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi  
Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne "

I finished the song and sighed.

"It's my favorite, you know" I say to the shadow looming behind me.

"I love it, as I love you, Sora" a male voice came from behind me.

"But you know I'm with Akatsuki..."

"Yes, but I've loved you far longer than he" the man breathed in my ear. My eyes go wide in shock when I feel a kiss on my neck.

"Hanabusa?" I asked my voice now but a whisper. I felt the figure behind me smile against my neck.

"Yes, my dearest Sora?" he breathes against my neck.

"What are you...?" Hanabusa turned me to face him, our faces just centimeters apart. "Hanabu..." all protests I had were silenced my the blue eyed vampire's kiss. _What's going on? Why am I not fighting back? Hanabusa's in love with me? __So many questions... _

"Sora?" I open my eyes to see a pair of equally blue ones staring back, with a loving expression.

"Hanabusa?"

"I'm sorry, I forced myself onto you..."

I quickly let my mind wander back to his lips. I sat their staring at him as he spoke. I leaned in and silenced the blonde with a kiss.

"Let's keep this our little secret" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in agreement. As soon as he had shown up, he left. I sat there think about what had just happened. I had just cheated on Akatsuki with his cousin Hanabusa. _What else can go wrong?_


	4. Stolen

:D

Hi Pancakes! I know this is going faster than the series but I ran out of good ideas.

Disclaimer: Me no own VK. I want to though, I would make a third season!

Claimer: I do own Sora Cross and future OC *Name won't be revealed until later*

Key:

"Talking"

Action

_Thought_

_"Speaking in memory"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_What else could go wrong? _I sat there alone next to my piano. I took the ribbon and put it back in my song book. I laid the book back on the bench and left the abadoned dorm. I walked slowly towards the Moon Dorm, where Hanabusa and Akatsuki were. I decided not to go back at the moment and headed for the Headmasters place. I opened the heavy wooden doors and let my self into his office. He was talking to a dark haired man with an eyepatch.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Kaien asked surprised at my sudden appearance.

"I got bored so I came here" I said eyeing the eyepatch guy. He had a gun, and a hat. I liked the hat.

"Ok, so did you need anything?"

"Who's he?" I asked and pointed to Patchy the pirate. The man grunted and turned back toward Kaien.

"This is Toga Yagari, a hunter" Kaien answered.

"Why is a hunter here?" I asked Kaien.

"To watch Zero"

"I just came to tell you I would be watching him starting in a few days" Yagari stated

"Why do you need to watch him?" I asked Yagari.

"He's digenerating to a level E, so the Hunters Assosiation told me to watch him closely and if he slips up I have orders to kill him" Yagari replied bluntly. I glared at him. Then I decided to be a spaz. I stole his hat.

"Give my hat back!" he shouted.

"Never!" I laughed evilly.

"Sora. Give him his hat back" Zero's voice came in through the door.

"Aww, Zero your no fun!" I pouted and threw Yagari's hat back at him. Yagari left out the window and Zero walked in right after he disappeared. Zero looked at me and Kaien.

"Well, this is akward" Kaien stated as he stood between Zero and me as we glared daggers at each other. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Whose hat did you take?" Yuki asked as she walked in. I glanced over towards her.

"Headmaster, I request leave from the Disipinary Committee duties for a couple of days" I asked Kaien.

"Sure, you've been through alot in the past few days and you could use a break." He answered.

"Thank you" I bowed and left the room. _I can't let Yagari kill Zero. _I stormed through the hallway and out the door. Then I remembered what was coming up, the exams and the school dance. _All while living the life of a normal girl. _I let out a sigh. I took my time walking back to the Moon Dorms, where everyone was getting ready for class. I walked past the group and towards my own room, not even looking in Akatsuki or Hanabusa's direction. I went inside my room and flopped on the bed. It was about six thirty, the Night Class should be heading outside. Then the chocolate giving will go on, and then the Night Class will go to class. I let out a sigh and just sat there. I wasn't going to class, so I decided to sleep. Sadly, sleep wanted to be a jerk. So I lay awake staring at the ceiling, taking in everything that happened. _I'm a pureblooded vampire. Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido are in love with me. I don't know which one I love. I love Zero. Yagari wants to kill Zero. I somehow have many other purebloods' blood in me. _I rolled over onto my side.

"Why did you ask to go on leave?" Zero's voice came through the window.

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly.

"..."

I let out a sigh. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind Zero." I sat up and walked over to the window. Zero stood on the balcony.

"You wanna take a walk and talk about it?" He asked. I nodded. _It's time I tell him. _We both jumped down from the balcony and started walking towards the stables.

"Zero?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think of purebloods?" I asked.

"They're beasts in the purest form, nothing but monsters" He grumbled. I nodded my head.

"So if I were a pureblood, would you think the same way about me?" I whispered. Zero turned around quickly.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he asked raising his voice just a little.

"Because I am a pureblood. I'm half human and half pureblood. The vampire side of me will devour my human half soon, so I need to know Zero!" I confessed. I felt tears sting my eyes. Zero's eyes went wide in shock.

"That can't be, you're Sora." He thought outloud.

"I am Sora. I'm the same girl that steals your ramen just to annoy you, the same girl that doodles in her diary instead of writing in it. I'm still Sora, but I'm a vampire" I muttered. He looked up from the ground and looked my straight in the eyes. My bright blue eyes glared into his lavander eyes. I closed my eyes tightly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the stables.

"Look at me Sora"

I opened my eyes. Zero was really close to me.

"Zero, you're hurting my wrist" I whispered. He loosened his grip and stood in front of me.

"If you're a vampire like you say you are, then drink my blood." He leaned over so I could reach his neck. I could feel his breath on my own neck. I shut my eyes and buried my fangs into his neck. I could taste his feelings and see inside his mind. I cried in his arms for what seemed like forever. _Zero loves me. _


End file.
